Blog użytkownika:Anneva0724/Przyjaźń przetrwa wszystko.
'' Witam! -To mój pierwszy blog, a więć proszę o trochę wyrozumiałości , -Będę próbowała pisać bez błędów, jeśli jekieś będą to przepraszam, -Akcja rozgrywa się w JWS, -Stoick właśnie dowiedział się o szczerbatku i rozmawia z Czkawką w twierdzy, -Piszę z perspektywy Czkawki, jak coś się zmnieni to napisze. - Co do Czkaastrid to się zastanowie. -Nexty będą pojawiać się w piątki lub soboty, Rozdział 1 '''O nie tylko nie to!'- krzyczałem w myślach. Jeszcze do mnie nie dotarło co przed chwilą się stało. Mój ojciec cały kipiał ze złości. Ciągle chodził w kółko, rozmyślając pewnie co zrobić ze szczerbatkiem. -Wiedziałem.-pomrukiwał do siebie Tata- To był podstęp. Nie mogę pozwolić mu skrzywdzić szczerbatka. Jest moim jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem. Biedny szczerbo. Muszę natychmiest coś zobić! -Tato..-wyrwałem go z namyśleń. Spojrzała na mnie swoimi oczami pełnymi złości. -Nie zwracaj się tak do mnie!- Ryknął ojciec.- Już nie jesteś już moim synem. Masz do mnie się zwracać od dziś "Wodzu" jeśli chcesz przeżyć. -łzy zaczęły napływać mi do oczu. -Zrozumiałeś? Nie zamierzałem na to odpowiadać. Teraz to wogule nie chciałem z nim mówić. Ale musiałem ratować szczerbatka. Najpierw muszę uspokoić mojego ojca, dlatego kiwnąłem głową na TAK. Po chwili zdobyłem się na odwagę. -Najpierw mnie wysłuchaj- powiedziałem bardziej pewny siebie. Ojciec spojrzał na mnie wrogo.- wodzu.-dodałem szybko. -Tu nie ma nic do słuchania.- powiedział ostrym tonem- zdradziłeś swój lud. - To nie tak. Daj mi to wytłumaczyć.- spojrzał na mie z pogarda, przez co straciłem odwagę- Smoki...nie są takie złe.-powiedziałem ostatnie wyrazy prawie szeptem. - Co takiego?! -Wykrzykną mój ojci.. znaczy wódz.- Zabijają. Kradną.-zaczął wymieniać. -zabiły nawet twoją matkę. -Ty nie rozumiesz..- mruknąłem. -Ja nie zrozumiem!- wydarł się jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem. No super! Zamiast ratować szczerbatka, jeszcze bardziej nakręcam mojego ojca.- Wkońcu jestem wodzem! -Nie to miałem na myś...-wódz nie pozwolił mi dokończyć. -Nie przerywaj mi! Natychmiast umilkłem, a ojciec znów zaczął chodzić w kółko. Łaził już tak długo ,że powoli nudziło mi się. W głowie miałem tysiąće planów ucieczki, ale żaden by się nie sprawdził. Szczególnie dlatego, że przy samym wyjściu stał jeden ze strażników. Nagle ojciec podszedł do mnie. Strasznie się bałem co wymyślił. -Zaraz zobaczymy czy smoki nie są złe.- powiedział do mnie. Zobaczyłem tylko jak kiwnął strażnikowi za mną. Nagle poczułem mocne uderzenie z tyłu głowy. Dalej już nic nie pamiętam. Tylko z oddali głos Pyskacza który właśnie wszedł do twierdzy. : *** Ała! Strażnik trochę przesadził z tym udarzeniem. Zaraz? Gdzie ja jestem? Skuliłem się w kulke próbująć opatrzyć swoją rane. Z głowy jeszcze ciekła mi ciepła krew, co oznacza że długo nie spałem. Moze z dziesięć minut. Dokładnie nie widziałem gdzie się znajduje. Bałem się nawet zerknąć. Nie chciałem wiedzieć gdzie mój ojciec mnie zaniósł. Może jestem w lochu? Z zamkniętnmy oczami powoli wstałem podtrzymująć się ścian. Ciągle kręciło mi się w głowie a ciało było całe pocharatane od zimnej, chropowatej ziemi. Dopiero po chwili postanowiłem zrobić pierwszy krok. Dalej miałem zamknięte oczy. Ale nie mogłem nawet podniść nogi. Znowu znalazłem się na podłodze. W końcu otworzyłem oczy. Moje nogi były związane. Dziwne. Dlaczego nie związali mi rąk? Natychmiast z kieszeni wyciągnąłem mój mały noż który zawsze ze sobą niose i przeciąłem liny. Dopiero teraz zacząłem rozglądać się gdzie jestem. Jestem na najgorszym miejscu na ziemi... Na arenie do zabijania smoków. -Wkońcu się obudziłeś.-usłyszałem za soba głos mojego ojca. Siedział na swoim miejscu. Miejscu wodza. Chyba byliśmy sami, co jeszcze bardziej mnie wystraszyło. W końcu nie wytrzymałem. -O co ci chodzi!- wykrzyknąłem pełen smutku i łez.. Jak mógł zrobić coś takiego własnemu synowi?- Chciałeś żebym cierpiałć?! Proszę bardzo! Poddaje się! -Nie chce żebyś cierpiał tylko żebyś zapłacił za to co zrobiłeś.-powiedział dziwnie opanowanym głosem. -Co takiego zrobiłem?- Powiedziałem zapłakany- Mam zapłacić za to że znalazłem przyjaciela. - Znalazłeś smoka! To nie przyjaciel tylko bestia! - Denerwował się mój ojciec. - Teraz wszystko mi jedno.- powiedziałem głośno żeby dobrze usłyszał.- Ludzie mogą byc bardziej okrutni niż smoki. Widziałem że coraz bardziej go denerwowałem. I dobrze. Jeśli mam zginąć to teraz. Chcę zginąć broniąc mojego przyjaciela. Ojciec krzyknął coś za sobą i natychmiast obok niego pojawili się strażnicy. -Zaraz zacznie się widowisko.-powiedział bardzo cicho. Chyba nie chciał żebym go słyszał, ale jednak. Jeden ze strażników zaczął otwierać bramę. Bramę z której wybiegł ... Szczerbatek. -Szczerbek!-krzyknąłem cały uradowany. Zacząłem się do niego zbliżać. Gdy trochę się zbliżyłem zobaczyłem coś przez co łzy zaczęły spływać mi z oczu jeszcze bardziej. Był cały posiniaczony i zakrwawiony. Odrazu skoczył na mnie i zamiast też się cieszyć z mojego widoku zaatakował mnie i ugryzł w ręke tak mocno że słyszałem trzask własnych kości. -Szczerbatek! krzyknąłem prubując zrzucić z siebie gada, ale on trzymał mnie całym swoim ciałem. Rana na ręce była tak głęboka że widziałem swoje połamane kości. Źrenice smoka były zwężone niczym cieńkie igły. Przypominał dzikiego smoka. Pełen płaczu i bólu krzyknąłem jeszcze głośniej: -Zejdź ze mnie!- Po chwili nieudanej walce z gadem przestałem już oporować i całkiem poddałem sie woli Szczerbatka. Smok rozluźnił uścisk , ale dalej mnie nie puścił. - Proszę.-powiedziąłem zapłakany. Zwierzę puściło mnie i błyskawicznie ulotniło się na drugi brzego areny. Powoli wstałem oporując tylko jedną ręką. Słone łzy kapały mi na rękę przez co jeszcze bardziej piekła. Ale nie to było najgorsze. Najgorsze było to że na wszystko patrzył mój ojciec. Podniosłem na niego wzrok. -Mam nadzieję że zmieniłeś zdanie.-Powiedziałm wódz pełen nadziei. -Nie.-krzyknąłem do niego.-Dalej myślę że smoki nie są złe. Mój ojciec wyglądał na poddenerwowanego, ale nic nie powiedział. Obrócił się i idąc odkrzyknął: -W takim razie jeszcze sobie tu posiedzisz. 2 Rozdział Dłużej tu już nie wytrzymam! Siedzę tu już pięć dni. Jestem strasznie głodny. Dostaję tylko nie całą suchą kromkę chleba i kubek wody na dzień. Zazdroszczę nawet Szczerbatkowi który dostaje kosz pełen ryb. Teraz zjadłbym nawet surową rybę. Żołądek ciągle skręca mi się z głodu. Nie dużo się zmieniło, prócz tego że zostałem znów zaatakowany przez Szczerbka, kiedy próbowałem do niego podejść. Dlatego już odpóściłem i dałem mu spokój,a on mi. Ale wie że ja nie odpuszczę i ciągle będę próbował go odzyskać. Ręka trochę się zrosła ale dalej strasznie boli. I kolejną będę miał nie przespaną noc ,ponieważ zamiast zajmować się planem ucieszki i oswajaniem Szczerbatka to ja znów użalam się nad sobą i nic nie robię. Ale już dzisiaj nic nie wymyśle. Lepiej jak zasnę. W nocy: -Pssst.. -odezwał się głos który mnie obudził- Czkawka? Głos chyba wydobywał się z bramy. Nie zbyt dobrze widziałem. Jest bardzo ciemno. -Kto tam?- spytałem głośniej, i odrazu spojrzałem na mojego współlokatora. Mam nadzieję że go nie obudziłem. - Ciszej.- powiedział ten sam głos. - Kim jesteś.- zapytałem tym razem szeptem. -Podejdź tutaj. -Nie mogę.- powiedziałem.- Mam uszkodzoną nogę. Nieznajomy zastanowił się. -To przyczołgaj się tutaj. -Spróbuje- powiedziałem sam do siebie. Położyłem się i trzymająć się boku ściany jak najdalej smoka i czołgałem się do bramy. Moje podziurawione ubranie stawało się coraz bardziej zniszczone. Dziury robiły się coraz większe, a ciało porysowane. Ale doczołgałem się i przed soba ujrzałem... Astrid. -Astrid?! Co ty tu robisz?!- krzyknąłem. Nasze relacje trochę się poprawiły odkąd zabrałem ją na lot na Szczerbatku. Ale to nie powód aby tu przychodzić! Ci co pomogają więznią nie wesoło kończą, albo nawet gorzej. Ale ona się tym za bardzo nie przejmowała. A przynajmniej tego nie okazywała. -Przepraszam.-powiedziała spokojnie.- Ale muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Podniosłem się i stanąłem trzymając się bramy. -O co chodzi?- spytałem widząc że jest coraz bardziej zdenerwowana. -Słuchaj..Ja wiem czemu Szczerbatek się tak zachowuje. -Co?- nie byłem pewien czy dobrze usłyszałem- Dlaczego?! I teraz stało się najgorsze. Szczerbatek się obudził. Jego wilekie ślepia, rozglądały się trochę wystraszone. Tak jakby czegoś szukał. Wkońcu zauważył mnie. Wyglądł teraz na bardziej spokojnego. Powoli zacząłem podchodzić do niego. Nie ruszył się. Jego źrenice stawały się coraz większe i większe. Byłem tuż obok niego na wyciągnięcie ręki. Wstał i cofnął się. Nie będę na niego naciskał. Też się cofnęłem -Czkawka..-odezwała się Astrid. Szczerbatek podskoczył jak oparzony. Zaczął warczeć, syczeć i biegać po całej arenie, dopóki jej nie zauważył. Wtedy stanął przednią w gotowości. Założę się że gdyby nie było bramy to już dawno by się na nią rzucił. Stał tak przez chwilę po czym astrid lekko machnęła ręką. Wtedy zaskomlał ze strachu i schował się do swojej klatki. Podbiegłem do bramy. Astrid płakała. Zrobiło mi się jej żal. -Jak nie chcesz to nie musisz mi mówić.- powiedziałem, ale miałem nadzieję że i tak że odmówi. Muszę wiedzieć. -Nie. Powinieneś wiedzieć.- powiedziała. Otarła oczy i powiedziała: -Słuchaj. Szczerbatek był smokiem do treningów.-powiedziała, ale później dodała cicho- Dla wszystkich wikingów. -Co? Jak to?- niezbyt rozumiałem. -Stoick zażądził że każdy kto chce może poćwiczyć na nocnej furi. Większość skorzystała. -Dlatego tak się boi? Astrid westchnęła -Niestety tak. Po tych słowach nastała niezręczna cisza. -Coś dla ciebie przyniosłam.-powedziała i wyciągnęła zza siebie pół bochenka chleba.- Pomyślałam że będziesz głodny. Usiadliśmy i dzięląc się na pół chlebem opowiadaliśmy sobie różne śmieszne historie. Długo rozmawialiśmy. Brakowało mi tego. Chleb był już prawie zjedzony. Zostawiłem kawałek dla Szczerbatka. Napewno też jest głodny. Właśnie! Szczerbatek! Prawie o nim zapomniałem. Zaraz będzie ranek! Jeśli straż zauważy Astrid to będzie źle. -Astrid!- krzyknąłem- Musisz stąd szybko zniknąć! -Co?.. Czemu?- chyba niezbyt zrozumiała mój pośpiech. Pewnie też zapomniała. Wskazałem palcem na wschodzące słońce. -Już świta. Dziewczyna natychmiast się zerwała. -Zapomniałam!- powiedziała. Błyskawicznie pozbierała okruszki i pobiegła. Usłyszałem tylko z oddali ciche "Cześć ". Okej. Teraz najtrudniejsza sprawa. Astrid zdążyła idealnie ponieważ akurat zauważyłem jak strażnicy razem z moim ojcem podchodzą do bramy. Obserwował mnie chwile i powiedział : - A gdzie smok? -W klatce.-odparłem. -A jak się tam znalazł? Mówił trochę dziwnym głosem. Tak jakby był chory. -Co to jest?! Przesłuchanie!- powiedziałem głośno.- Niewiem sam tam wlazł. Mój ojciec skrzywił się ze zdenerwowania. Napewno nie podobała mu się ta odpowiedź. -Chyba masz nadmiar energi.- powiedział i odbrócił się do straży.- Nie dawajcie mu dzisiaj śniadanie. Haha Ale sobie kare wymyślił. Na szczęście jestem aż przejedzony. Starczy mi to na cały dzień. Ale nie mogę mu pokazać że mnie to nierusza. Z wymuszonym płaczem usiadłem w ciemnym kącie. -I tak masz szczęście że nie kazałem im nie dawać ci kolacji.- krzyknął i odszedł ze strażnikami. -Uff..- mruknąłem sam do siebie. Teraz kolej na Szczerbatka. Podeszłem do jego klatki.Leżał on na środku, wtulony w swój ogon. -Szczerbatek? Smok podniusł głowę i warknął. -Spokojnie. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Szczerbatek wstał i usiadł tak jakby czekał na coś. Wyjąłem kawałek chleba. Smok oblizał się. -Chodź.-zachęciłem go.- Na prawdę nie chcę ci nic zrobić. Po tych słowach smok nabrał trochę pewności i zaczął ostrożnie podchodzić. Wyciągnąłem ręce. Podszedł powoli do mnie i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Ogon miał opdkulony. Wyglądał jak bity pies który przeprasza z brak zaufania. Następnie wyrwał mi z ręki chleb i momętalnie go połknął. Odwróciłem wzrok i delikatnie zacząłem wyciągać rękę w jego stronę . To moja jedyna szansa. Teraz albo nigdy. Przez chwilę słyszałem warknięcia przez co trochę się się wystraszyłem. Może mi przecież odgryść rękę! Ale po chwili poczułem twarde łuski pod swoją dłonią i zacząłem załować swoich podejrzeń. Spojrzałem w jego stronę i szepnąłem: -Wróciłeś. Natychmiast uklękłem i wtuliłem się w szyję gada. Już dawno nie byłem taki szczęśliwy. Chcę żeby ta chwila była wieczna. Po mojej twarzy płyneła łza radości. Nie chcę go puścić ale będę musiał. Po kilku minutach przytulania puściłem go. Jego źrenice były ogromne i tryskały radością. Nie mogę uwierzyć że wrócił. Pogłaskałem o po mordce i wstałem. Szczęście szybko minęło kiedy przypomniałem sobie gdzie jestem. Gad chyba zauważył moje zmartwienie. -Cieszę się.-powiedziałem do niego- Ale jak się teraz stąd wydostaniemy? Smok wstał i zaczął wychodzić. -Szczerbatek!-krzyknąłem na nim ale nie zareagował. Pewnie dalej się nie przyzwczaił.- Zaczekaj! Mordka zatrzymała sie i spojrzała na mnie. -Nie mogą wiedziać że jesteśmy pogodzeni. Poczekaj ja pierwszy wyjdę. Wyszłem z klatki i usiadłem w rogu areny, a szczerbatek w drugim. Spojrzałem na niego. Warknął, ale ja wiedziałem że to nie było na prawdę. Odwróciłem wzrok i powoli zasnąłem. Byłem naprawdę wykończony po całej nocy rozmów z Astrid. Obódził mnie głośny huk. Natychmiast wstałem i rozglądałem sie za Szczerbatkiem. Smoka nigdzie nie było, ale zato zauważyłem potężną dziurę w arenie,a w niej mordke. Znów wskoczył do areny i pokazał na swój grzbiet. Nie musiał mi wyjaśniać. Wsiadłem na niego a on wyskoczył z areny prosto w las. Ludziom zajmie max. 10 minut zanim skapną się że mnie nie ma. Jedyny nasz ratunek to Astrid. Smok popędził od domu dziewczyny i wskoczył od jej pokoju przez okno. Dziewczyna siedziała na łóżku i coś rysowała. Aż podskoczyła gdy nas zobaczyła. -Czkawka!?? Co ty tu robiesz- krzyknęłam. Haha. Powtórka z rozrywki. -To samo mówiłem kiedy cię zobaczyłem.-powiedziałem do niej. Ale nie przyszedłem tu aby sobie żartować. -Astrid. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Dziewczyna wstała, a Szczerbatek zaczął warczeć. -Spokojnie.-zwróciłem się do mordki. -Co mam robić?-odezwała się dziewczyna. -Osłaniać nas. Muszę zrobić nowy ogon dla Szczerbatak. Dziewczyna zamyśliła się. -Lepiej usiądz. Nie będą cię szukac u mnie. Mamy chwilę czasu. Usiedlśmy i zaczeliśmy rozmawiać. Po ustaleniu planu spytałem: -Wszystko rozumiesz? -Pewnie. - Kiedy idziemy? -spytała. -Najlepiej zaraz.- powiedziałem i wyskoczyłem ze Szczerbatkiem przez okno. Stałem już przy umówionym miejscu. Astrid stała na przeciwko mnie. Dała mi znak i natychmiast wbiegłąm do kuźni i zacząłem budować siodło. Po jego skończeniu założyłem je na szczerbatka i kazłem mu też pilnować czy nikt nie idzie. Zaczołem robić ogon. Długo mi to zajęło ale jest. Po skończeniu go zawołałem mordkę i próbowałem go przymieżyć ale... To niemożliwe! Pomyliłem lotki! Nie! Nie mogłem ich pomylić. Przecież wżyciu nie pomyliłbym tego. Jak najszybciej zmieniłem lotkę na poprawną i założyłem ją gadowi. Wyleciałem w powietrze. Astrid zagadywała kogoś. Ale nagle ktoś wybiegł i zaczął krzyczeć: Więzień uciekł! I smok! Wszędzie zapanował chaos.Ludzie krzyczeli i płakali. Gdyby tylko widzieli że ja lecę na ich głowami i się śmieje. Ale nie mam na to czasu. Znów wleciałem do pokoju Astrid i zostawiłem jej karteczkę : Przepraszam, ale nie mam czasu na osobiste pożegnanie. Żegnaj! ''Kartkę zostawiłem na biurku i wleciałem wysoko w chmury. Mam nadzieję że teraz będę mógł żyć w spokoju. Lecieliśmy już bardzo długo. Wkońcu zawróciłęm mordkę w drugą stronę, ale on wyrwał mi się i ciągnoł mnie w jedną stronę. -O co chodzi?- spytałem go ale on tylko zawarczał i przyśpieszył lot. W końcu zacząłem w oddali widzieć nienaturalnie ogromną i piękną wyspę. -Wow!-powiedziałem do gada.-Skąd wiedziałeś że jest tu wyspa? Smok zamruczał i wleciał w ogromny las. Drzewa były tak blisko siebie że zasłaniały całe światło. Nie podoba mi się tu. Chciałem wylecieć z niego, ale smok znów wyrwał mi się w wbiegł głębiej do lasu. Po chwili stanął tak gwałtownie że spadłem. -Co ty..?- spytałem na gada, ale w połowie słowa jakiś inny smok skoczył na mnie. -AAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Szczerbatek ratuj!-krzyknąłem do niego, ale on tylko siedział i śmiał się po smoczemu. Smok leżący na mnie nagle zaczął mnie lizać. -Szczerbatek!- znów krzyknąłem. Nieznany smok przestał mnie lizać i spojrzał na mnie jak na głupka. Szczerbatek nie przestał się śmiać. Dopero teraz zauważyłem że to była druga nocna furia. -Eeeee... Szczerbatek?-powiedziałem do mordki, ale zamiast tego podszła do mnie druga nocna furii. -O co chodzi? Szczerbatek przewrócił oczemi i ugryzł mnie w rękę. -Ała! Tylko nie w rękę!-krzyknąłem. Drugi smok zaczął warczeć na Szczerbatka. Po chwili zacząłem rozumieć ich mowe. -Nie musiałeś tego robić!-ryknęła nocna furia. -Owszem. Musiałem.-powiedział Szczerbatek. -Ja chyba szaleje.-powiedziałem do siebie. Oba smoki spojrzały na mnie. -Nie szalejesz.-odazwał sie nieznany smok.-Tylko mój brat dał ci dar rozumienia smoczej mowy. Ale nie na długo. -A ty kim jesteś?-spytałem furii. Smok trochę się zasmucił. -Nie poznajesz mnie?-spytał. Przyjrzałem się smoku. Zauważyłem że on też nie ma lotki. I to tej którą pomyliłem! -Szczerbatek?-zapytałem. Smoki ryknąły: -W końcu zrozumiał! -Ale jak to?-spytałem. Szczerbatek (ten prawdziwy) zaczął mi tłumaczyć, ale zamiast słów znów usłyszałem ryki. 3 Rozdział ' ''' -Szczerbatek. Ja nie rozumiem.-powiedziałem po czym szybko zwróciłem się do drugiego smoka.-I nie chcę zrozumieć. Smok zaśmiał się i podszedł domagająć się głaskania. Szczerbatek udał obrażonego i odwrócił wrozk. -Hyyy... Muszę cię jakoś nazwać.- powiedziałem do nocnej furii. Smok pokiwał głową na nie. -I tak cię nazwe. Ale jak? To imię musi do niego pasować. Przyjrzałem się jemu. Zacząłem dopiero porównywać jak bardzo różni sie do Szczerbatka. Był o wiele większy. Skrzydła miał lekko podszczerbione, a oczy bardziej pomarańczowe. Miał kilka blizn. Musiał już z kimś walczyć. Napewno był starszy od Szczerbatka. MImo że nocne furie niezbyt chyba sie od siebie różniom to on wyglądał mi na bradzo wyjątkowy. -Już wiem!-krzyknąłem. Smok podniusł uszy i z zaciekawieniem czekał na imię. -Union-powiedziałem. Chyba spodobało mu się to imię. Zamruczał i chciał położyć sie na moich kolanach, ale Szczerbatek skoczył na niego i zaczął go lizać. Union zrzucił go z siebie i zaczął uciekać. Gonili sie wokoło mnie i warczeli przyjaźnie. Usiadłem pod jednym z drzew i zacząłem wszystko sobie układać. W mojej głowie toczyła sie poważna bitwa. Co zrobić? A czego nie? Żałują ze nie mam przy sobie mojego szkicownika. Powoli zaczęło się zciemniać. Smoki po swojej zabawie położyły się zmęczone. Szczerbatek obok mnie, a Union pod drzewem obok. -Zaraz... skoro masz brata-powiedziałęm do Szczerbatka- to musisz mieć też rodziców. Gady wymieniły sobie tylko smutne spojrzenie i zaczęły zasypiać. Może to dobry pomysł. Jutro pomyśle co dalej. Obudziłem sie dosyć wcześnie. Szczerbatke jeszcze spał. Union leżał obserwująć mnie. Wstałem i pogłaskałem go po mordce. Zimny wiatr zawiał. Powoli zaczynam odczuwać że zbliża się zima. Lepiej zrobie ognisko. -Idę po patyki na opał.- powiedziałem do niego. Smok wstał i zaczął iść za mną. -Ty zostań. Lepiej żeby Szczerbatek nie obudził się sam. I tak weszłem w głąb lasu. Jest tu naprawdę ciemno. Po omacku szukałem patyków. Miałęm ich już całom garść. Schyliłem się po kolejnego patyka. Był bardzo mięki. To chyba nie patk. Uderzyłem nim o drzewo, ale nie usłyszałem charakterystycznego odpuku. Przyłorzyłem go do ucha. To coś syczało! Natychmiast wyrzuciłem go i zacząłem się cofać. Nagle ziemia zniknęła pod moimi stopami. -AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!-krzyczałęm. Sturlałem się z jakiejś górki, ale to co później ujrzałem. Niesamowite! Przepiękne jezioro. Róźne smoki kąpiące się w nim. Na kamieniach przy brzegu wygrzewało się stado ognioglizd. Był też tam wodospoad! Zamoczyłęm ręce w wodzie próbując nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi. Woda była idealna. Nie za zimna ani nie za ciepła. Niestety po "drodze" zgubiłem patyki. Obmyłem sobie ręce i pocichu zacząłęm się cofać. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem za sobą niezbyt mile nastawionego koszmara ponocnika. Smok zaczął ryczać. W mgnieniu oka wszystkie smoki zaczęły warczeć tworząć wkół mnie krąg. NIe mogę nawet uciekać. W samom porę zjawił się Union. Ryknął. W tym momęcie smoki cofnęły się i zaczęły rozmawiać po smoczemu. Po chwili jeden z zębaczy złapał mnie za koszulkę i zaczął ciągnąć w kierunku jakiejś jaskini. Spojrzałem na Uniona. Wyglądał na zamrtwionego. Machnął jedynie głową że mam iść i też ruszył w tym kierunku. Znów ugryzł mnie. -Ała.-syknąłem. -Cicho. Uwierz przyda ci się to.-odpowiedział. Szliśmy ciągle prosto. Jaskinia ciągnęła się bez końca. Dopiero po kilku minutach zacząłem widzięć pojedńcze smoki. W końcu doszliśmy do ogromnego pomieszczenia. Znajdowały się w nim najróżniejsze smoki. Ciągle rozmawiały, ale gdy tylko weszliśmy rozmowy ucichły. Smoki zaczęły warczeć. Słszałem też krzyki typu: "Co on tu robi?" albo "Zabić go!" Strasznie się bałem. Pociesza mnie tylko obecność Uniona. Staneliśmy przed jakimś wielkim kamieniem. Nagle na ten kamień weszły dwie nocne furie. Pierwsza furia była miejwięcej wielkości Uniona, ale odrobine większa. Miała biękne błękitnie oczy i delikatne pod fioletowe uszy. Za to druga była ogromna. Dwa razy większa odemnie. Wzrostem przewyższała o głowę Unoina.Oczywiście nie dorównywał wzrostem jakiemu kolwiek śmiertnikowi czy koszmarowi połnocnikowi. Oczy były pomarańczow-żółte. Tak jakby palił się w nich ogień. -Czemu go tu przyprowadziiliście?-odezwała się największa furia.Mił niski i gardłowy głos. -Twój syn na kazał.-odezwał się śmiertnnik który przed chwilą cągnął mnie za koszulkę.Mówił do niego tak jak do króla. MOże był królem Smoki skierowały swój wzrok na Uniona. -Nie chciałem żeby go zablil.-powiedział. -Ferron... Wiesz jakie są zasady.-powiedziała furiia z niebieskimi oczami. MIała piękny i melodyjny głos. -Wiem. Ale on mnie oszczędził. On... jest wybrańcem.-powiedział. Smoki teraz spojrzały na mnie. Obserwowały mnie z zaintereswoaniem. Furie zeskoczyły z kamienia. Smok z pomarańczowymi oczami podszedł do mnie i schylił głowę na wyskość mojej. Jego spojrzenie przeszywało moje ciało. Czułem się bardziej bezradny niż byłem. W końcu odstąpiła odemnie oczy i powiedział. -Udajmy że ci wierzę. Ale najpierw musi przejść mój test. Ferron zaprować go do swojego pokoju. Union popchnął mnie głową w stronę jakiegoś tunelu. Smoki robiły mi miejsce i podziwiały mnie. Jeden nawet mi się ukłonił. Po chwili znów przestałem widzieć smoki. Zostałem sam z Unionem, który dalej prowadził mnie przez tunel. -Ferron to twoje imię?-spytałem go. -Tak. Ale jak chcesz to możesz się do mnie zwracać Unoin.-powiedział z uśmiechem. -A ta furia z pomarańczowymi oczami to twój ojcec? -Tak. -I Szczerabtka?-zapytałem -Tak..Ale nie mów o tym.-odpowiedział rozglądając się. -Czemu? Smok mnie zignorował i wepchnął w ciemną jaskinie. Strzelił plazmą w jakiś kamień a on zaświcił się. Zacząłem wszystko widzieć. Jaskina była dość duża. Nie wiele się w niej znajdowało. Tylko jedno małe jeziorko w którym pływały ryby. -Ładnie tu.-powiedziałem. Smok zamruczał zadowolony z pochwały. -Dziękuje. Podeszłem do małego kamienia leżącego przy jeziorku i usiadłem na nim. -Czemu nie ma tu Szczerbatka?-spytałem Uniona. Smok podszedł i położył się obok mnie. -Szczerrbatek jest wygnańcem. Uciekająć z tej wyspy osiedlił się na Berk.-wyjaśnił. Zaskoczyła mnie ta wiadomość, ale muszę dowiedzieć się więcej. -Co zrobił? Union Otworzył paszczę aby coś powiedzieć, ale szybko ją zamknął widząć swojego ojaca wchodzącego do jego pokoju. Wstałem równie szybko jak smok. -Choć. Musimy porozmawiać.-powiedział ojciec Unoina.. od mnie. Podeszłam do niego z Unionem. -Ty zostań.-zwrócił się do Uniona. NIe dobrze. Union mi już nie pomoże. Ruszyłęm za nim w kolejną jaskinie. Dużo jest tutaj tunelów. Moje oczy powoli przyzwyczajały się do ciemności. Oczywiście na moje szczęście musiałem potknąć się o jakiś kamień. Upadłem na ziemię i znów zacząłem odczuwać ból przez niedawno złamaną rekę. -Uważaj. Lepiej trzymaj się mnie.-powiedział innym głosem niż zwykle. NIe był już władczyny i groźny tylko miły i przyjazny. Wstałem lekko kuśtykając i delikatnie złapałem się jego głowy. Po chwili byliśmy już na miejscu. Niesamowitym miejscu! Były tam przepiękne wodospady, jeziora i wiele nie znanych mi dotąd smoków. Woda była nieskazitelna i przeźroczysta. Wielkie dzrzewa które były domem dla niektórych smoków. Widziałem jak niektóre wyglądały z nich i obserwowały mnie. Ale najbardzie zainteresował mnie ogromny biały smok który spał w jedym z jezior. -Chcę to chronić.-powedziała furia do mnie.- Moją rodzine. Rodzina.. W jego słowach brzmi to bardzo wesoło. Ale ja już nie mam rodziny. NIe mogę się teraz tym zamartwiać. Muszę zostać tu przyjęty. To jest najważniejsze. -Wiem. Co muszę zrobić?-spytałem go. -Po prostu pomóc mi ich ochraniać.-powiedział. Nie brzmiało mi to na propozycje. Chyba to był rozkaz. -Przed czym? -Widzisz... nie zjawiaja się tu już ludzie ale...Jest człowiek zwanym Drago. -Kto??..-nie zrozumiałem. Jak jeden człoweik może zagrozić takiemu królestwu smoków. -To człowiek który potrafi panować nad smokami i zmuszać i do okrpnych rzeczy. -Trzeba go pokonać.-powiedziałem. -Tak. Ale nie dawno zniknął. Niedługo się pojawi ale teraz nie tylko to mnie martwi. -Coś się jeszcze stało?-zapytałem. -Słyszałeś może o czerwonej śmierci?-spytał mnie. -Tak.Oglądając smoczą księgę natknąłem się na nią. -Nasyła na nas smoki które niszczą nam leże. To musimy najpierw pokonać. O nie! Bałem się że to powie. Widziałem na ryskunkach jaka jest duża. Wżycu jej nie pokonam. -Do... Dobrze.-powiedziałem jąkając się. Smok zaśmiał się i powiedział: -Ale nie teraz. Mamy jeszcze czas. Nie masz się co denerwować.-powedział po czym dodał.- Chcesz zobaczyć jak to wygląda z góry? Teraz to mnie zaskoczyła ale bez zastanowienia powedziałem: Tak! Smok schylił głowe, a ja weszłem na nią i delikatnie złapałem się jego uszu. Furia wzbiła się w powietrze i to co zobaczyłęm to....niesamowite! Z lotu smoka wyglądało to sto razy piękniej. Przypomniało mi to kraine ze snów. -Niesamowite. Prawda?-powedział smok. -Ja.. nie..Nie wiem co powiedzieć.-mówiłem nie odrywając wzroku od pięknego krajobrazu. Lataliśmy tak przez kilka dobrych minut. Po dłuższym czasie spytałem: -Co to za białey smok leżący w jedny z jezior? -To oszołomostrach. Potrafi panować nad smokami Drago.-wyjaśnił. Dobrze widzieć ale teraz muszę wiedzieć coś o Szczerbatku. -A Unio..znaczy Ferron jest twoim jedynym synem?-zapytałem cicho. Smok pochmurnił słysząc to pytanie ale odpowiedział: -NIe. Mam jeszcze jednego. -Jest tutaj?-spytałem chodź i tak znałem odpowiedz. -Nie. Nie ma. -Czemu? -Nie musisz wiedzieć.-powiedział niemiło. NIeważne spytam się o to Uniona. Powoli smok zbliżał sie do lądowania. Zaskoczyłem z niego zanim wylądował. -Mogę się tu rozejrzeć?-spytałem. Smok kiwnął głową na tak i zaczął odchodzić. -Zaraz.. Jak mam się do ciebie zwracać.-zapytałem zanim odszedł. -Firne.-powiedział i odlaciał. Ruszyłem w kierunku jeziora, w który leżał biały smok. Podeszłem do niego ale on warknął i plunął mi zimnym lodem we włosy, które zafarbowały się na biało. Next będzie w poniedziałek. 16.02.2015 PS: Dostaliście już jakąś walentynke? :_: Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania